


I Only Have Eyes For You (EC WEEK 2021)

by rohini_lama



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon/Non-Canon you wouldn't know, F/M, Idiots in Love, Non-Disney Related, Romantic Fluff, Teacher Parent in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohini_lama/pseuds/rohini_lama
Summary: ECweek Day 6 Prompt - Parent-Teacher AU
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Kudos: 13





	I Only Have Eyes For You (EC WEEK 2021)

“Henry, hurry down. Mr. Nolan should be here any minute.” Regina screamed from the kitchen.

“We still have 15 minutes mom” came the voice of the 13 years old. 

A month back Henry Mills had requested his mom to let him take Chemistry tuition with his teacher Mr. David Nolan. Regina being an all-rounder knew that she could teach him any subject, but chemistry wasn’t a cup of tea for herself either. 

She was reluctant at first to send the boy to the stranger's house for the so-called tutoring class but she knew Henry needed it. Of course, she had met David plenty of times - during PTMs, during school programs, at the diner but she didn’t know him personally. They stayed in a small town on the outskirts of Maine, with a population of merely some thousands so everyone knew basically everyone.

Coming back to the tutor, Regina only agreed when Henry suggested his teacher come to their house twice a week. 

As much as she remembered, David Nolan had been here some 5-6 times but she hadn't had the chance to meet him properly. Either she was busy rushing for some urgent work or was out to the supermarket. But boy, did she wanna meet him. 

Whenever she was at Henry’s school, she had caught him staring at her, several times actually. She also had an urge to go speak with him. There was a certain pull and kind of tension whenever they were in close proximity. What was it about him she didn’t know - maybe it was his blue eyes, his toned body, or the way he stared at her _? _

Clearing her mind of David Nolan she went back to her baking. 

***************

Before the boy could come down to the living area and settle down for the tuition, the bell rang. 

Huffing and staring up at Henry’s closed door, Regina strode towards the door. 

Piercing blue eyes greeted her at her foyer.“Hi”

“Hello, Mr.Nolan” Regina nodded at the man with a smile and moved to the right signaling him to enter the mansion. David entered the house and turned towards her. _ She was more beautiful up close.  _ He had been meaning to meet her for a long time now, but she wasn’t around when he was here for the tutor. He wanted to say something but his senses stopped him. How could he when the person he had been crushing on for so long was in front of him, looking all gorgeous and shy?

“Henry will be here shortly. Why don't you wait in the living room?” Regina started, getting him out of his thoughts, he saw her ironing her skirt with her palms nervously. 

“That’s alright. We still have 10 minutes before we start.” He said, internally gazing at her. 

“Um- Would you like to drink while you wait? I mean not drink-drink” she gave a nervous chuckle-  _ A CHUCKLE? really? Regina Mills never chucked.  _

She nervously tugged her hair behind her ears “I meant you could have coffee or water, not that he will take much time but - “

David laughed looking at the fumbling mess of a woman in front of him “Yes, Miss Mills. I’d like to have a glass of water” he said in a teasing tone.

Regina felt her ears growing hot, her soft smile suddenly turning into a knowing smirk “ Why don’t you follow me to the kitchen then?” 

David had been here many times, he knew his way around so instead of focusing on the house or his steps he focused on one thing - Regina’s ass. She was clad in a blue dress that ended 2 inches above the knee and it looked really tight below her hip. He also happened to recognize the extra swap to her hips _. Was she doing that on purpose?  _ He couldn’t tell. 

Regina poured him a glass of water and handled him while signaling him to sit at the stool of the kitchen island. 

“So” she leaned on the other side of the island “Correct me if I am wrong but I think this is the first time that we have officially met, outside of the school premises” she started.

“Yes! You are absolutely right,” he grinned “It was high time that you graced me with your presence” 

“I am sorry?” she was startled at his confession.

“You heard me,” he said, eyeing her with a slight smirk. She followed his gaze which was focused on her lips, sometimes a little down the neck but she liked the attention. 

She stared back at him with a playful look “I think it should be my son you should focus on, don’t you think Mr. Nolan” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I am very much focusing on Henry, besides other things---Regina” he leaned a little towards her, voice softer and his eyes went from her eyes to her lips “I have been meaning to ask you---” 

“Mr. Nolan, I think - “ Regina stared at him perplexed but deep down her heart was dancing, her stomach was flipping, and she was slightly dizzy because of his proximity.

“Mr. Nolan. Sorry for the delay” Henry bounced in the kitchen with a little guilt on his face. David and Regina pulled back apart startled by Henry’s sudden voice - they stood as far as they could be from one another.  _ This is a safe distance _ , Regina thought, clearing her throat. David stared between Regina and Henry and then got out of the stool “Okay Young man!” he patted his back “Let’s get to studying, shall we?” 

Giving a last look towards Regina, he stepped out of the kitchen with Henry. 

_"What did he want to ask?_ " she thought, the excitement still bubbling in her chest.

*********************

She stepped into the diner with Henry in tow. Like every other Saturday, they were here for their dinner.

Leaving his mother behind, Henry went to the counter to greet the owner, Ruby. Regina smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm and went to grab a seat beside Henry. 

“Hey, sorry, diner’s full today. You can order and wait up. I’ll let you guys in as soon as someone leaves” Ruby winked and passed them the menu. 

“Not a problem, Ruby. We can wait” she smiled at the girl. 

When Henry got busy speaking with Ruby about his day, she turned around to scan the area. Wow, it seemed like a busy afternoon. All the tables were full and there were a lot of people. 

Just at the very end of the diner, she saw David. But her smile vanished as soon as she saw his company. He was seated with a girl. She couldn’t see who the girl was as her back was towards her but they seemed comfortable and cozy. Just then, David met her eyes. His face lit upon seeing her and he waved. But Regina did not acknowledge the man and she simply ignored him and turned to look at Henry and Ruby. 

_ “Was David on a date?” _ she thought to herself.  _ But why do I care? Stupid. Stupid”  _

“Um- Mom?” Henry called seeing a grimaced expression on his mother’s face. Regina focused on her son “Are you okay, mom? Whom were you saying stupid too?” Henry asked. 

Regina stared at her son and then at Ruby who was throwing a questionable look “Did I say that out loud?” 

“Um- yes?” 

“It’s nothing. Just a silly thing about work.” She lied. Henry may have bought that lie but she could say that Ruby wasn’t convinced. She eyed Ruby “What?” 

“Nothing. Just looking” she replied raising both her hands in surrender. “Look, that table is empty. Henry, why don’t you go grab that table while I get your orders out” 

Nodding happily the boy went towards the table. 

“Tell me!” Ruby demanded as soon as Henry was out of their sight.

“Tell you what?” Regina scowled and replied. 

“I know you, Regina Mills, you may believe it or not but I have been your friend for more than who knows how long and I know you, I know when there is something troubling your mind. So just let me!” Ruby’s brows were focused waiting for Regina to answer her. 

Ruby saw a sudden change in Regina - the always happy and relaxed Regina was seated nervously and her eyes had lost the shine. 

“I think I like someone and I thought he liked me back but I don’t think he likes me now or maybe I took too long to acknowledge-- I don’t know” she huffed and slowly held her head with her hands. 

“I did not understand a word of what you said. If you want me to help you have to explain better” 

“I never asked you for our help” Regina stared at Ruby, a small smile was playing on her lips.

“I know but I want to help” 

"Ruby” Regina held her hand “I like Mr. Nolan and I--” she started but was cut off by Ruby again.  “You mean, David Nolan?” she asked shocked, and then her eyes went back to the table at the far end. “THAT DAVID NOLAN--” she pointed directly at the man; her voice a little louder than her usual. 

“RUBY!” she scolded her friend and slapped her hand.

“Please tell me you are talking about him?” Ruby pleaded with a puppy dog eye. 

Regina folded her arms across her chest and furrowed her brows “Yes Ruby, I was speaking about him.” she turned to look at the table. As soon as she looked back her eyes met the blue ones and she reverted back to Ruby. “but it looks like he’s already with someone” her voice sounded small and soft.

At the mention, Ruby again turned to look at the man “Hmmm...Looks like he is with Mary Margaret. She was his ex-fiance” 

Regina raised her brows in shock but before she could speak anything she heard Henry’s voice 

“Mom... “ 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2 chapters fic... I thought I'd post it as a one-shot but I wasn't able to finish it on time.. oops.  
> Will be posting the 2nd and the last chapter as soon as I am done writing.


End file.
